Shoppers select products from the aisles of a store, place them into a shopping cart, and proceed to a checkout line. In one embodiment, at the checkout line, the shoppers remove the products from the cart and place them onto a conveyor belt that is fed to a cashier. The cashier rings up the price of each product and place the purchased products into a bag. In another embodiment, stores equip self-scan checkout lines where customers scan and bag their own purchases, supervised by a scale and one cashier per group of self-checkout lines. The scale checks a weight for each product scanned, for example, as an incremental increase to a weight in a bagging station. The function of this weight checked process is two-fold; loss prevention and to assist customers, often when products failed to scan properly. Either cashier operated checkout lanes or self-scan checkout lanes can be time consuming and a source of customer dissatisfaction.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.